


forevermore

by Nebbles



Series: it's always been you - Sylvix Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: Years after the war ends, the Blue Lions reunite for a day they've waited for long enough: the wedding of their very own Felix and Sylvain, and all the happiness it will bring.Also known as Felix discovering all his friends are big emotional saps, but he wouldn't trade it for the world.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: it's always been you - Sylvix Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932958
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvix week, everybody! I had a joy creating all my works for this event for some of my favorite boys. We're starting off strong with Day 1, featuring their wedding day and all the softness that comes with it!

“Okay!” Annette clapped her hands together, and Felix could hear her feet excitedly drum against the floor. “You can open your eyes!” 

When Annette had ordered him to close his eyes so it’d be a surprise to see how handsome he’d look with his hair styled, Felix complied without second thought. After all, she had gone through helping him pick out his entire outfit, so why not listen? He’d been the one to ask her to help with this aspect of his wedding day, and she accepted without a single ounce of hesitation. He took a deep breath, and swallowed back any nerves (or perhaps they were butterflies, it was hard to tell) as he opened his eyes to look at Annette’s handiwork.

Felix’s hair had the chance to grow out properly after the war. No longer a choppy mess, it had begun to reach past his shoulders, much to Sylvain’s delight. He’d spent countless nights playing with Felix’s hair, whether he had braided it or let the strands glide through his fingers. While Sylvain had an affinity for braiding hair, it’d be a stupid idea to let his almost-husband work on his hair on their wedding day.

Annette had fashioned his hair into an elegant braid that sat over his shoulder, and had swept his bangs to the side to show off more of his face. A red ribbon kept said braid in place, and Felix glanced at it with a gentle smile. “I’m sure Sylvain will appreciate that.”

“Yeah, but what do you think?” Annette swayed in place with a smile. “I had to wait soooo long to finally be able to style your hair, Felix! You can’t just make me wait even more to let me know how I did!”

“Relax,” Felix glided his fingers over his hair, only to get his hand smacked away by Annette, “you know I think it looks great.” 

“You know I always do my best!” Annette looked over him for any last minute adjustments. “Especially for your wedding day! How could I not go all out for you and Sylvain?”

“Annette,” he began as she adjusted his cape once more, “you  _ have  _ slept in the past twenty four hours, right?”

Naturally, this question caused her to puff up her cheeks and pout. “Of course I have! Mercie made sure I got enough rest!”

“How reassuring.” Felix gave a light smile. “Try not to fall over when you walk me down the aisle.”

“Ugh! If you’re going to be a jerk, Felix, you can walk yourself!” The threat was empty, however, as Annette couldn’t stop smiling as she spoke. “I’m sure Sylvain isn’t being evil and tormenting Mercie.”

“If anyone was rude to Mercedes, they’d end up paying the consequences.” Joking or not, Felix knew damn well not to mess with her. “I’m sure she’s too busy trying to not get emotional.” 

“Sylvain did ask her to officiate  _ and  _ walk him down the aisle, silly. How couldn’t she?” Annette offered out her arm. “Are you ready to go marry your best friend?”

The butterflies in his stomach grew larger as he stood, wrapping his hands around her arm. “Funny. I thought you held that title.”

“Your other best friend, then!” Annette huffed. “You better be nicer to me when I get married!”

Felix was going to bawl his eyes out when Annette’s the one walking down the aisle, but he wasn’t about to admit that out loud. “Sure.” There was a teasing smile on his face, one he’d given to Annette after promising he’d “forget” all the songs she’d sung in the greenhouse.

Mature as ever, Annette stuck out her tongue before she went to open the doors. Felix sucked in a deep breath, unable to will down how rapidly his heart was pounding in his chest. With how much work had to be done in Faerghus after the war, it felt as though their wedding kept getting pushed further back. Neither man cared, as assisting in reparations came first, but often had Felix’s eyes traced to the ring on his finger. 

After all of that, in no time at all, Sylvain would officially be a Fraldarius. He’d finally leave the Gautier title behind with all the pain it had caused him. While the men were overjoyed to finally marry, there lied a spiteful part of Felix that relished in the absolute anger Sylvain’s father was going to feel. He could eat dirt, and then choke on it. The Margrave had tormented Sylvain enough. 

Felix chased the rest of those negative thoughts away, ready to be taken in by the sun.

Now, he wasn’t a romantic or poetic man by any means. Felix was well aware these weren’t his talents, and Sylvain excelled in that department. However, he'd been around Sylvain long enough to pick up on a few phrases here and there, a nickname or two, how the name sunshine had left his lips when they were behind closed doors. 

He’d worked to remember his vows so he could maintain eye contact when speaking, which Felix knew Sylvain would treasure as much as the words themselves. However, as he looked down the aisle to see Sylvain’s smile, expression tender and warm, Felix’s mind ran empty. The man had always been handsome before, but to view him upon the altar, donned in his wedding attire, breathtaking came to mind.

Annette looked up at him with a gentle smile, and began to lead him down the aisle. Their former classmates looked at him with a similar expression, and Felix swore he already heard sniffles coming from Dimitri. A quick glance showed him that yeah, he was tearing up, and Ingrid wasn’t far off. Dedue carried a gentle smile, his eyes fond as he rested a hand on Dimitri’s back. A single space was left in a pew in the front row for a certain guest of honor; were Glenn here, he’d be crying with the rest of them. 

_ Saps,  _ Felix thought, as if he wasn’t on the precipice of choking up as well.

“Hey,” Sylvain whispered as they exchanged tender glances, “you look amazing.”

“So do you.” Felix whispered back, and had to blink away some tears of his own. They hadn’t even gotten to their vows; he  _ really  _ couldn’t wait? 

Mercedes’ eyes were full of pride. “I’m so honored all of our friends from the monastery could make it here today! I know Fraldarius is very far for some of you. Even so, you have come this way to see our very own Felix and Sylvain get married!”

Leave it to Mercedes to hardly make her speech formal. It wouldn’t be her otherwise, and their smiles didn’t leave either of their faces. Felix hated stuffy formalities as it was, so why force poor Mercedes to bog down her speech with them? 

“Watching you two fall in love was such a special experience,” she continued, “and to be the one to wed you today… I couldn’t imagine a better honor! Why, with how long you took to confess, we’re very lucky to be here while still young!”

The crowd bubbled in soft laughter, and both men felt a flush creep onto their faces. Felix had to admit that was a fair jab.

“And I know how lucky Sylvain and Felix are to have each other.” Mercedes gestured to Sylvain. “Would you like to start with your vows?”

Sylvain’s warm hands wrapped around Felix’s as his eyes held all the tenderness in the world. “I never imagined I’d get to marry someone like you, Felix. I expected to be pushed into a loveless marriage with a woman who only wanted me for my Crest, and nothing more. Even when I realized how I felt, I didn’t think this was the ending we’d get,” he swallowed thickly, eyes shining with tears, “and now I’m standing in the capital, ready to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Felix had to blink away a few tears as he gave Sylvain’s hands a gentle squeeze. He knew there was more to come, as Sylvain wasn’t the type to have vows  _ that  _ short. 

“I’m glad I stopped lying to myself.” Felix could have forgotten others were present with how gentle his voice was. “I’m glad I became a better man, and that you and Ingrid never gave up on me, and how you were at my side the entire time. We have an entire future ahead of us, and we get to experience it together, and there’s no one else I’d want to be with. It’s always been you, Felix, and it always will be.”

That phrase wasn’t a stranger to them, and yet no matter how many times Felix heard it, his heart warmed considerably. Out of all the sweet nothings they whispered to one another, this had to be their favorite. 

Mercedes, who was nearing what most would call a teary mess, just nodded to Felix as her lip quivered. 

“I’m still not the best when it comes to words, but you know I love you more than anyone else.” Admittedly, half his vows had gone right out of his brain. Stupid, handsome Sylvain and how he made thinking hard. “You once called me your sword and shield, said I made you feel safe, and I knew that I had to still get stronger for you. I know you can protect yourself, but you mean that much to me. I almost let you go once, and I’m not repeating that mistake.” 

They were incredibly stupid teenagers, and Felix was glad that they always came back to each other.

“I bet if Glenn was sitting here right now, he’d make fun of us both for crying.” The mention of his name caused the breath of Dimitri and Ingrid’s to hitch as well. “But he’d also be in tears right with us. If anyone had to make me this happy, Sylvain, I’m glad it’s you.” He paused to collect himself for a moment. “It’s always been you. I’ve never loved anyone else, and I know I never will.”

As a tear made its way down Sylvain’s cheek, Felix reached forward to brush it away with a finger. The other leaned into his touch with an even fonder gaze, somehow possible to look at Felix with further adoration. 

Once a teary-eyed Ashe had given the rings to Felix and Sylvain to exchange, all that was left would be those blessed words.

“Do you, Felix Hugo Fraldarius, take Sylvain to be your husband?” Mercedes’ voice was still waterlogged.

“I do.” As if Felix was any better off. He was so close.  _ They  _ were so close. 

“And do you, Sylvain Jose Gautier, take Felix to be your husband?” One more phrase…

“I do.” Sylvain slipped the ring on his finger. 

“Then, by the power given to me by the Goddess, with her blessings, I declare you two spouses.” Mercedes paused to wipe at her eyes once again, futile as the task felt. “Sylvain, you’ve waited long enough--kiss your new husband!”

As Sylvain pulled Felix in close for the warmest kiss of their life, the palace burst into applause. Felix wrapped his arms around Sylvain’s shoulders, tears staining both their cheeks as the pair smiled into their kiss. It was made even better as Felix was lifted into the air, and could look down at his Sylvain, his  _ husband,  _ with a teary smile of his own. 

“We did it,” came the softest voice he’d ever heard, “we got married.”

“Yeah.” Felix found himself focused on his smile, and nothing more. “We did.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
